


LONGEST TIME

by TanquerayOnIce



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:32:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanquerayOnIce/pseuds/TanquerayOnIce
Summary: Chris is having a hard time filming the car scene at scandals.





	LONGEST TIME

The car scene at scandals:  
Darren: ‘hey’  
Chris: ‘what?’  
Darren: ‘kiss me’  
Chris: ‘no no no no ....’  
Darren: ‘kiss me, c’mon, kiss me, c’mon’  
Chris: ‘no, lie down; you are less likely to throw up that way. Hop in there’  
Director: ‘cut! Alright guys, take five, we’ll set up for the scene inside the car’  
Chris walks away toward the bench to sit and take a breather after having to repeat that scene for what feels like a million times. Darren is right behind him but he doesn’t see him in his haste to go sit down.  
Chris: talks to himself, mimics Darren ‘kiss me, c’mon, kiss me, c’mon gosh! I should get a medal for that!   
Darren laughs behind him and says ‘what’s that?’  
Chris: ‘oh! Hey! Um, uh, nothing! He says flustered. ‘i didn’t see you there’  
Darren smirking ‘yeah, pretty in your head there’  
Chris wonders how much of what he said was heard by Darren. They walk the remaining distance to the bench and sit down. Chris takes his phone out avoiding eye contact with Darren. They sit in uncomfortable silence until Darren being the talker that he is cannot take it anymore.  
Darren: ‘so, uh, what should you get a medal for?’ he laughs.  
Chris: ‘what?’  
Darren: ‘Christopher?!’  
Chris: ‘i don’t know what you are talking about’  
Darren: ‘just tell me’  
Chris: ‘it’s nothing... why are you obsessing?’  
Darren; ‘hey’ he says then pauses waiting for Chris to look at him from where his eyes have been glued on his phone since they sat down totally avoiding eye contact with Darren. Chris looks up at him, Darren stares him down wanting him to just come out and say it. Darren’s eyes are squinty with this crazy intensity behind them that Chris can’t take so he looks away. He wonders to himself why Darren is suddenly acting so strange and insisting on knowing what he said earlier. He assumes Darren must have heard everything and blushes. He keeps his head down so Darren doesn’t see it.  
Darren: ‘alright Colfer, keep it to yourself’ he says pouting. Chris can hear it in his voice.  
Chris: ‘it’s none of your business Criss’ he continues to play with his phone.  
‘Oh.. Yes it is’ Darren says with this weird tone of voice.  
Fuck! So he definitely heard everything.  
‘Alright guys! We are all set up’ the director says loudly to get their attention.  
Chris stands up visibly relieved and lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.   
Darren: ‘this isn’t over Chris’  
Chris just ignores him and makes a bee line to where the car scene’s been set up ready to be done with it.  
xxxxxx  
Couple of hours later, the director says he is content with what they have, thanks everyone for a job well done and dismisses them.  
Chris is happy to be done with that scene forever.   
They have a car waiting to take them back to paramount; they are about a fifteen minutes drive away. Its 8.30pm and they are both starving. Chris just wants to head home, order take out, take a cold shower and maybe watch a movie or bad reality TV. He hears Darren running toward him to catch up to him.  
Darren: ‘hey wait up Colfer! We have unfinished business, Pizza? I’m famished! And after you can tell me all about this awesome medal you want, hmm?’ He says smugly.  
Fuck! Chris says mentally. Then out loud ‘uh, yeah, where do you wanna get it?’  
Darren: ‘we have the day off tomorrow, so i was thinking I’ll go mine, take a shower, then come round yours, we can order in? Watch a movie? Cool?’  
Pizza and a movie, they’ve done that many times so Chris is more than ok with it. Plus he hopes Darren will forget about his stupid little comment earlier.  
‘Sure’ he says.  
Darren: ‘sweet’  
It doesn’t take long before they get to paramount. Darren announces that he is going to pick up something in his trailer and Chris just says ok and begins heading to the lot where his car is parked. ‘See you in a bit,’ Darren says, Chris nods.  
Chris gets in his car, once there, turns on the ignition and drives off to his house. Darren will probably be there in an hour or so. He thinks that’s enough time to get his crap together.  
When he gets home, Chris orders the pizza and then opens a bottle of wine. He drinks a glass to calm his nerves and then goes to take a shower. After he is all cleaned up, he puts on his pjs and goes to the living room, switching on the TV and flicking through the channels. He is almost done with his second glass of wine when there is a soft knock on the door. He gets up from the couch to go answer it. It’s Darren.  
‘Hey’ Darren says.  
Chris: ‘hey’  
Darren: ‘pizza here yet? He says as he walks past Chris to the living room looking around.  
Chris: ‘not yet’  
Darren: ‘dang it! I’m really starved’ ‘me too’ Chris says back following Darren. There’s another knock. Chris turns on his heel to go get it.  
Darren: ‘yay! I’ll get it’  
Chris: ‘no it’s fine, i got it’  
Darren grabs Chris by the shoulders and turns him around. He looks into his eyes and says low:  
‘i got it, ok?’ Chris nods.  
Darren pays for the pizza and tips the delivery guy.  
Chris goes to the kitchen to get the plates. He brings back the bottle of wine with him and a glass for Darren.  
They pick a movie to watch, Darren pops it in and proceeds to sit next to Chris on the couch. They eat the pizza as they watch the movie Chris hoping that Darren doesn’t revisit their earlier discussion.  
xxxxxx  
An hour later, Darren is nursing his second glass of wine, pizza long finished. Chris had stopped after his second, choosing to pace himself and give Darren a chance to catch up. As Darren pours himself a third, he also pours some for Chris and empties the bottle.  
Chris: ‘thanks’  
Darren: ‘you’re welcome’  
xxxxxx  
The credits are rolling forty five minutes later. Chris feels relaxed where he is sitting snuggled under the blanket. Darren is on the other end of the couch, with only his feet under Chris’s blanket. They don’t really cuddle when they hang out watching stuff, there isn’t any unnecessary touching. They are friends and although Darren is very touchy feely and a self proclaimed cuddle monster, Chris has been very careful and intent about maintaining physical boundaries with Darren and with his other straight guy friends not wanting to blur any lines but also when it comes to Darren, for his own sanity.  
‘So...’ Chris says as he watches the end credits go up the screen. It’s almost midnight and he wonders if Darren will be leaving soon or whether he will want to watch something else. No such luck.  
Darren: ‘so...’  
Chris looks away from the TV and looks at Darren.  
Darren: ‘tell me’  
Chris: ‘what?’  
Darren: ‘i won’t let it go Chris, so you might just as well get it over with’ he says smiling.  
Chris: fine! I had a hard time today, the scene, i had to really try and i don’t like doing that, i.. i like it when its easy. Satisfied?!  
Darren: why was it hard? Darren’s face goes a little too serious for Chris’s liking.  
Chris: ‘darren please....’ Chris sighs, lifts his hands where they are clutching the blanket tightly and covers his face.  
Darren: why is it so hard for you to just tell me, hmm..., i won’t judge. He smiles knowingly.  
Chris: ‘you know, I’m done with this conversation, I’ve told you all you need to know’.   
He makes to get up but Darren grabs his legs by the ankles before they touch the floor and pulls hard and fast. Chris is startled and is now lying on his back on the couch. Darren moves and hovers above him. Chris has both his hands clasped together on his chest, the blanket askew around his body. Darren pulls it off of him and throws it to the carpet. Chris is sure his face looks like a tomato and he is also sure he is dying. After throwing the blanket, Darren assumes his earlier position and looks at Chris intensely. Chris looks away. Darren isn’t touching him, he is just hovering above him but he might as well be doing things to him because Chris suddenly cannot breathe. Darren grabs his face by the chin and forces him to look at him. He leans close, too close Chris thinks and whispers low:  
‘Tell me, please Chris, just tell me?’ he raises his ridiculous eyebrows, his face soft and serious.  
Chris thinks Darren is going completely crazy but he buckles under that gaze, those eyes are mesmerizing.  
Chris blames the wine from earlier when he says this although he knows it really isn’t to blame since the buzz he had going earlier from the wine isn’t there anymore but he feels buzzed for a whole different reason.  
‘it was hard’ he pauses and curses inwardly ‘for me to hear you say to me, well not to me, but you know what i mean, to kiss you, asking me to come on and kiss you, when that’s all I’ve wanted to do for the longest time’. Darren’s face is unreadable to Chris, he is just looking at him with an unreadable expression on his face. No more than thirty seconds have passed but Chris feels like it’s been forever. His heart is beating fast and waves are crashing in his ears. Suddenly Darren is talking and oh maybe he should listen. He shakes his head to get his ears to work.  
Darren: ‘i have a confession to make’ he says smiling ; i heard everything you said earlier’ Chris punches him lightly on the arm ‘ i just wanted you to clarify because’ he pauses the continues ‘it was hard for me too’ Chris raises an eyebrow, Darren continues ‘it was hard for me to ask you to kiss me, well, not me but you know what i mean’ he says smiling ‘to ask you to kiss me so many times and have you not do it’ he smiles broadly then shakes his head ‘I’ve wanted it for the longest time’  
Chris cannot believe his ears but he is smiling sweetly and bashfully up at Darren.  
‘So,’ Darren says, ‘kiss me, please Chris, kiss me’  
Chris grabs his face and kisses him hard. Darren falls on top of him with an oomph. It’s a passionate kiss, something they’ve both wanted for the longest time.  
xxxxxx

Thanks for reading x


End file.
